Shimaishi Raara
Shimaishi Raara (嶋石らぁらShimaishi Raara) is one of the fifteen main characters of Ethereal Pretty Cure! who is a third year middle school student. She has a sleek frame and ability to become intangible. Raara’s alter ego is Cure Ghazt (キュアガーズト) and is based on her monster. She has two catchphrases, and they are “Winning is easy” and “Reduce all day”. She is called “onion“ by Ami and Mami. Appearance Raara Raara is a tanned girl with shoulder length dark lavender hair. Her eyes are dark lavender to match her hair. Her casual attire is a lavender dress with light lavender socks and lavender shoes. She also wears a pair of lavender bracelets and matching earrings. Her school uniform is a lavender dress, a light lavender jacket and lavender shoes with dark lavender socks. Cure Ghazt As Cure Ghazt, her eyes turn lavender and her becomes lavender and grows longer. She gains her dress, gloves and boots in the same colour as her eyes and hair with ghostly characteristics such as glowing eyes, and a tail that shrinks to a point as seen in some depictions of ghosts. Some of her other features are feline: pointed ears, fangs and large claws. Five floating orbs revolve around her, which make musical notes when Cure Ghazt touches them, and occasionally (when the orb she wears to play is out of reach, or if she is using both her claws already), they’ll light up and play a note on their own. When this Pretty Cure is idle, she stays in tempo by bending and floating back and forth with her orbs slowly revolving around her. She will sometimes move her arms as she is trying to pedal a bike, but with her arms. Personality The extraordinary Raara only manifests herself when conditions are absolutely perfect. Imbued with the ethereal element of Plasma, her sleek frame and ability to become intangible are ideal for slipping in and out of places unnoticed. However, these traits also make her vulnerable to accidentally interdemensional travel. She plays well with the other girls, but can breed with members of her own class. Etymology * Shimaishi(嶋石) is a Japanese surname with “shima” being island referring to Ethereal Island and “ishi” meaning rock/stone/Swahili. * Raara (らぁら) is a name which is Japanese for Lala. * Her Cure form refers to the monster of the same name. Cure Ghazt Cure Ghazt (キュアガーズト) is the Pretty Cure alter ego of Raara. In order to transform, she needs her Cure Switch Pendant and her Cure Pen. Attacks * Plasma Kick (プラズマキック). * Plasma Tornado (プラズマトルネード). Transformation Raara’s pendant top pops off, allowing Raara to insert her Cure Pen. She shouts the phrase and draws a six point star that produces many smaller versions of the star and arrows. Raara then hops on the stars acting as trampolines as she starts to sing. She touches the center of the pendant with the pen and draws several lines that become small hearts to create her gloves and boots. She then touches the pendant again and draws a swirl that forms the top part of her outfit. She then dances around for a brief time while standing on top of the heart. After drawing some more, her shorts and her bow in the back are created. She then forms her orbs, earrings, etc as her hair becomes longer and lighter, and stars with gold rings appear at the tips of her hair. She then presses her pendant one last time as the cord dissapear and it attaches to her dress. She then twirls around one last time as she draws the belt around her waist and the pen flies into its pounch. She stops singing and continues to introduce herself before striking a pose. Trivia # Raara shares her seiyuu with Ame Miyano, Aono Miki and Sayaka Miki. # Raara even shares her dubbed actor with Star and Animal Mechanicals Mouse. # Raara is the first purple lead Cure. # Raara is similar to Riko Hoshimiya from Happiness Star Pretty Cure; both are leaders of their respective teams, who are voiced by Eri Kitamura/Abigail Gordon and are purple Cures each. # Raara is the first purple cure to be a leader. The second is Riko from Happiness Star Pretty Cure, because they are voiced by the same seiyuu and voice actress. # Raara is a purple Cure. Gallery 41983B52-7C95-42E6-9224-9828DF15C597.png|Shimaishi Raara FDD729A7-2DA7-47C4-A4F8-DB72A7DBCFB4.png|Casual clothes Raara 259DC705-B4E7-492B-8B14-BBCE87CF3DC0.png|Cure Ghazt 411EEAB3-BFB0-4E6A-8CE0-3358FE090270.jpeg|Teardrop 51556942-CB2F-4901-BB30-DEBA0A4C2075.jpeg|Akihiko CDEA15D5-53E9-418C-89F7-44CA179647DB.jpeg|Yumeka C1624788-BA6C-4C84-8F54-E64076D99611.jpeg|Pink Bomb 666888BF-B501-451E-8BD0-98AF910623F4.jpeg|Clock C31704FC-A501-4F6F-A6B7-2F29C1B1323B.jpeg|Magazine Category:Purple Cures Category:Lead Cures Category:Lead Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Female Category:Females Category:Female Characters Category:LucyBalletPrincess Category:User: LucyBalletPrincess Category:Characters Category:Main Cures Category:Music using Cures Category:Happiness using Cures Category:Ethereal Pretty Cure! Category:LBP Category:Narrative Category:My Singing Monsters Category:EPC! Category:Ethereal Pretty Cure! Series